Alter Ego Scyther
by Brainbust
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Makayla, but she has an alter ego. Rated T for violence.
1. The Attack

I'm Makayla, a 14 year old girl who lives in Gardenia. I live with my parents and my robotic dragon I built myself. The dragon basically looks like a robotic Chinese dragon without arms or legs. I named him Dracco. Once my parents found out about Dracco, I thought they were going to get rid of him. But they said I could keep him if I kept him a secret. I kept him a secret but still bring him to places to keep me company.

But I also have an alter ego. My alter ego name is Scyther, mainly because my weapon is a scythe. My outfit is a blood red cloak with sleeves and a black coat with black pants underneath. The cloak has a zip up coat like feature without the zipper, so just imagine a cloak that is like a unzipped coat without the zipper or the chain. I also have my entire head covered by medical bandages, making me unable to see anything. But I still fight perfectly without being able to see.

I'm walking around Gardenia just to get some fresh air when I see the Winx. I look at them for a few seconds, then walk right past them. I see Bloom immediately turn to look at me, but just ignore it. Right after I walk past them, I hear Bloom say "I sense a strong negative energy in her." I can feel the rest of the Winx looking at me. I keep on walking to get the feeling out of my mind. I keep walking but stop when I see a black portal open. "Uh oh." I say while going into the alley.

Next, this monster that has no eyes but has snakes for hands comes out of the portal. It growls and yells "WHERE IS SCYTHER!?" I transform in the alley. The Winx were about to transform until I came out of the alley. The portal closes and I'm standing behind the monster. I smack him with my scythe, and he goes flying forward with a deep gash on his back. "Grrr…" He growls while saying "Show yourself! Take your hood off!" When I am transformed, you can't see my face. The hood is up, but no face.

He charges at me, but I dodge quickly and counter attack by slicing his throat. "Ugh…" I cut his jugular vein, and blood started pouring out from his throat. He kept trying to breath, but couldn't. He died and I was starting to walk away, but then I see 2 more portals open and 2 more monsters come out of them. One monster was a reptilian like creature, and has acid leaking from its mouth. The other one has a comedy mask on his face, and a tragedy mask on the back of his head. The reptilian monster had a really bad hiss. "Ssscyther! Get him!"

I call Dracco out, and the reptile spit acid at him. Dracco got hit once, but it still hurt because acid eats metal. "Aghh!" Dracco screamed in pain. Dracco built up a powerful fireball and it hit both of the monsters, damaging them critically. The reptile growled and said "Come on, let's go." But before he could open the portal, I whacked him with my scythe, sending him into the air. Then I throw my scythe like a boomerang and it slices the reptile in half and gets his skull with the spine and large intestine, then comes back to me.

The monster wearing the comedy and tragedy masks got angry and started to beat up Dracco, leaving him in critical condition. I took my hood and bandages off. My mouth went almost halfway across my face and I had no lips, exposing my sharp teeth. I have blood stains coming from my eyes. There were also spikes on the back of my head. He kept beating up Dracco and kicked him over to me. He said to me with a smirk "Your little pet isn't so strong now is it."

"AAGGGHH!" My head went up in flames. I ran over to him and attacked him a lot with my scythe. He was completely covered in blood and had over 60 gashes on his body.

I left him there and ran over to Dracco. His wounds were severe and are almost impossible to treat. But there is 1 way. I put my hands out, and energy started going into Dracco. I was giving my life energy to Dracco to save him. When I am done, Dracco gets up and knows what I have done and sees that I am not looking so good. "Why did you do this? You didn't have to give your life energy to me. You could have just put my hard drive in another robot. You need to live, when you are not in this form, you are a human. You have a life, I am just a machine." "Dracco, it is okay."

The man gets up and heals himself. "I see that you are extremely injured. I will end your misery and kill you then." Suddenly, the Winx transform into their believix forms and Flora and Musa come over to help me while the rest help Dracco fight the masked man. "Hold still." Flora said to me. "Owww…" It hurt at the beginning, but the pain went away as she kept going. Flora was done and I got up and said "Thanks." Musa hands me my scythe and I go to kill the masked man.

I use my scythe to make 60 gashes in his body again. I kill him by stabbing my arm through his chest and squeezed his heart until it exploded. Then I rip his body in half and crush his skull as it comes out. I go over to the Winx and say "Thanks, I appreciate you helping me and Dracco to fight that monster. I especially want to thank the one in the flower like outfit for restoring my life energy." Flora said "You're welcome, it was no big deal anyway." Dracco and I leave, going around the corner, then into an alley to transform back to human.

"It feels so good to be a human again after what just happened. Am I right Dracco?" I guess Dracco didn't hear me because he shrunk down to his normal form and was in sleep mode. I took Dracco and walked home.


	2. Fake Attack

I was walking to my house when I thought about going to a friend's house. I walk past my house and start to walk to my friend's house. I see the Winx and keep walking. I feel Bloom and the others looking at me. After I walked 10 feet away from them, I hear a lot of footsteps walking behind me. I start to walk faster. I hear the footsteps get faster. Then I start to run and hear the footsteps start to run. Dracco comes out to ask me "Why are you running?" He looks behind me and almost falls off my shoulder.

I grab him and start to run faster. I go into the alley and climb the ladder to get to the roof. They keep running, thinking that I am still on the ground. I relax for a few minutes on the roof, then jump down to go see my friend. Dracco and I are hungry, so he turns into a human form and chooses an appearance. That is one of his powers. He gets us a medium pizza and we eat it. As we leave, he changes back to his dragon form and goes back in my coat pocket.

I go to my friend's house and we sit in her room doing things like talking and video games for 3 hours. She wanted to talk about the guy who killed those monsters yesterday. "…" "Oh come on Makayla. Don't you want to talk about him too?" "Um…okay, I guess." "I want him to be my friend. He could protect me just in case anything bad happens. What do you think about him?" "…I don't know." "Come on, you have to like at least one thing about him." "Well, I guess I like the way he looks without his hood and bandages." "I know right! He looks really cool."

"Come on, let's take turns playing Slender Hospice." We talk and play Slender for 3 hours. "I have to go." "Okay, bye Makayla." I leave and start to walk to the Frutti Music Bar. The Winx see me but I don't know it. They see I am going to the Frutti Music Bar and go to tell Roxy about me before I get my smoothie. I take out Dracco to turn into his human form and we sit down at a table. Roxy walks over to us. "Welcome to the Frutti Music Bar. Can I take your order?" "One strawberry banana and one mango please."

"Okay. I will be right back." Dracco says to me "Look, it's those girls that were following you yesterday." I look and see it was those girls. Bloom looks at me and we stare at each other for about 4 seconds before I look back at Dracco. Dracco said "What is taking her so long?" "Dracco, be patient. It has only been 45 seconds. See? She is coming with our smoothies now." Roxy says "Here you go." Dracco responded "Thanks."

We drank our smoothies in 3 minutes and Roxy came to get the money. But Dracco had no money. So I paid for the smoothies and gave him an annoyed look. "What? I had no money." "Well then you should get a job." "You better be kidding." "Don't worry, I am kidding." We make sure no one is looking before Dracco turned back into a dragon. We stayed to watch the bands play. Dracco said to me "We should play here sometime." "No, I don't like to play in the public. I sing sometimes when I am alone, but not in public."

"Fine, I don't even know how to play an instrument." "Then why would you suggest playing at the Frutti Music Bar?" "I wanted to see what you thought about it." When the bands were done, it was 8:00 at night. Dracco said to me "It's getting late. We should get home." "No. My parents are on a business trip and will not be home for a week. I'm going to stay out and protect the city." "But how will you stay hidden?" "The rooftops of the buildings."

"I will stay with you." "Good, now I can get the job done quicker." I go behind the stage of the Frutti Music Bar and transform. I make sure nobody notices me and leave. But I didn't know that Tecna saw me leave. Tecna said to the others "I just saw that red cloaked person leave." Musa asked "Scyther?" "Yeah Scyther. He just left, and looked like he was in a hurry." "Let's wait until the Frutti Music Bar closes." So they waited until closing and then left.

I was sitting on a rooftop, waiting for something to do. Suddenly, there was a scream that sounded not too far away. I jumped rooftops to get there. I see a griffin attacking 2 people. I kill the griffin by slicing right down the middle of its torso, which made all of its organs fall out. I start to leave, but can't move for some reason. I feel ropes tied around me. I would usually be able to break free from ropes, but these were magical ropes. I can feel getting pulled into a room. I can hear voices, female voices.

I hear a female voice say to me "If I remove these ropes, will you attack us?" I shook my head no. She removed the ropes and I just sat there. But I had this sudden pain in my head and grab my head. One of them asked "What's wrong?" I tried to stand up, but couldn't and fell to the ground, still holding my head. I took my hood and bandages off while holding my stomach. Flora said "I think I know what is wrong with him."

She gives me a small trash can and I throw up in it. One of them said "Eww…" I hold my head with one hand, and my stomach with the other. Bloom asked Flora "What's wrong with him?" Flora responded "He is just sick." She gives me some herbal medicine and tells me to drink it. I drink it and start feeling better. I tell her "Thanks." I stand up then get told to sit in a chair, so I sit in the chair. Bloom said to the others "We need to find out who he is."

I say to her "I am not a he, I am a she." They all got surprised looks on their faces. "Wait…so you are a girl?" "That's right." Bloom says to me "Why do I feel that you have a strong negative energy?" "I don't know. Why did you bring me here?" "We need to find out who you are." "Why is that important?" "We need to make sure that you are good and not evil." "Did you see me take down that monster? Obviously I'm good." Flora said "But you also killed the monster."

"He was trying to kill me." "That doesn't mean you had to kill it." I felt like I was going to do throw up again, so I grab the trashcan and start to throw up in it. "Why is she so sick?" I start to leave and Dracco came out. Dracco said "What is this place? Why do you look so sick?" "Just ignore this place. Let's go home, I don't feel good." Dracco grew and I sat on his back, and he flew us home.


	3. Almost

After what happened yesterday, I know that the Winx will do whatever they can to find out who I am. Dracco asked me "Why were you at that place yesterday?" I waited 3 seconds, then responded "They wanted to find out who I was. All I told them was that I am a girl." "What do you plan to do once they find out who you are?" "That's for me to decide." I want to go on a walk around town and Dracco wants to come with me. So he transforms into his usual human appearance and comes on the walk with me.

We walk and Bloom stares at me from across the street and we stare at each other for about 6 seconds before Dracco says "Come on, hurry up." "Oh, um… sorry." We keep walking until we hear a window break. "Dracco look." I pointed at the store and saw that 5 thieves were breaking the windows to get the items on display.

I pick up a rock and throw it at the tallest guy. "Hey! Who threw that rock at me?" I respond by throwing another rock. He starts to come towards me while the other 4 guys were taking the items on display and threatening the managers. He picks up Dracco and throws him into a pile of trash bags in the alley.

"Dracco!" The look on Bloom's face changed when I said that. "It's her." Stella asked "What?" Bloom looked at her and said "It's her. The person that we talked to yesterday." Tecna asked "How do you know that it is her and not someone else?" "Remember when the person named Scyther killed those 2 monsters? Remember how she felt when her robotic dragon got beat up pretty bad? The dragon's name was Dracco."

Stella told Bloom "But Dracco is a dragon and not a human." "He could have cloaked himself somehow. To make it look like he is a human and not a robot." Tecna said "You know Bloom, you could be right." "I might or might not be right. But we still have to find out."

I kicked his chest and punched his temple, making him grab his head and fall to the ground. I went over to Dracco and helped him up. "Thanks. Where is the guy?" "I punched his temple and he fell to the ground holding his head." Then he came back with a bruise on his temple and the other thieves. "I'm going to get you now." But suddenly, he and the other guys went flying backwards.

The Winx were transformed. "Thanks." I said but Bloom grabbed me by the arm and started to walk away with me. Dracco asked "What are you doing with her?" Bloom looked back at him and said "We just need to ask her a few questions then you can have her back." We went into a room and the Winx followed. Bloom asked me "Who is Dracco?" "He is my friend. But I like to think of him as a brother." "Does he have any abilities?" "What do you mean by abilities?" "I mean powers or to be specific, transformation."

I froze. I was about to answer when the door slammed open. Dracco shouted "Come on! We have to go!" Dracco picks me up and carries me. "Dracco put me down. I don't think you have to carry me like this." "Sorry." He put me down and we started running toward my house. We ran in and locked the door. I wanted to make sure that the Winx were not following us. But they went knocking door to door asking if they have seen me.

"Dracco they are looking for us." "Hurry, come here." Dracco turned back into his dragon form and opened his body. I stepped inside and he closed his body. He then transformed into a different male and changed his voice. "Makayla, they are almost here." "Well then act like a normal human being." Bloom knocked on the door and Dracco unlocked the door and answered it. "Hi, have you seen a girl wearing a black coat and pants come by with a male looking about 19?" "I haven't. Sorry." "Can we look around in your house to make sure?"

"Okay, I guess." They searched the house to look for me and Tecna took out some kind of gadget. She looked like she was scanning things to look for me. They didn't find anything until Tecna was near us with her gadget and it started to beep faster and faster. Tecna said "That's weird, I don't see anything but the searcher is going off." Musa said "Maybe something is hidden somewhere." "No, it is impossible for something to be here if my searcher can't find it."

Bloom said "Something has to be here. I feel negative energy close to us. The same energy that the girl had. She has to be here." Aisha said "But Bloom we have already checked the house and didn't find anything." Dracco said "Excuse me ladies, I have to go do something." Dracco walked into the bathroom and opened his body and I stepped out. "Makayla, what are we going to do? They won't leave." "Just keep acting how you are and enable manual control if something goes wrong."

Dracco opened up his body and I stepped in. He activated manual control and left the bathroom. Dracco asked Bloom "Have you solved your problem?" "No, we haven't. I think we should just leave." Flora said to Bloom "Don't be sad. It's not your fault that we can't find her." They walked out and closed the door behind them. Dracco let me out and said "I thought they would never leave." Bloom held her head as she left the house and says "Let's look one more time." The door starts to open, which startles Dracco and I. But I get in his body in time.

They searched the house again and Bloom says "Huh, I know I felt negative energy in here. I just know it." Stella said to Bloom "Maybe you need some rest Bloom. Come on, let's go." So they finally leave and I get out of Dracco and he turns back into a dragon. Dracco said "I thought they would find you and take you again." "I know, it made me a bit nervous." I locked the door and made sure they were gone before I went to bed. Before I fell asleep, I thought to myself "What do they want with me? So they just want to know who I am and they will leave me alone? That might be it. But I don't get what the big deal is." I thought about that as I fell asleep.


	4. New friend

I was going to the store to buy some things, when I walk by the Winx again. Bloom was trying to say something to me, but I couldn't hear because I had earphones in. Musa said to Bloom "She can't hear you. She has earphones in. Bloom taps on my shoulder and I take one earphone out and look at her. Bloom asks me "What is your name?" I was about to answer her. But my phone started ringing. "Hold on a second."

"Hello?" It was Dracco. "You need to come home right now!" "Why? What's wrong?" "It's hard to explain. Just come home now!" "Okay calm down I'm coming." I start to run home when Bloom says to me "Wait! Where are you going?" "I have to be somewhere." Bloom tried to say something else, but I was already almost to my house. I run in the house saying "Dracco what's wrong!?" "Oh nothing, I just wanted some company." I gave him an annoyed look. "If you wanted some company, why didn't you come with me?"

Dracco was about to answer when the TV was on. "Breaking news. There is a monster in Gardenia attacking innocent people." "Come on Dracco. We have to kill that thing." Dracco came with me as I ran to the street the monster was attacking. I slashed his chest, but he wasn't damaged at all and smirked at me. Dracco tried biting him, but it didn't work. We tried everything until I threw a knife and it went in his mouth.

"AGGH!" The monster's weakness was getting attacked from the inside. Dracco pinned him down while I forced the monster's mouth open and made parasites fall out of my mouth into his. Dracco let him go as he started screaming and clawing at his body. The parasites released cyanide and arsenic in the monster's body, causing extreme pain. The monster started foaming at the mouth and shaking his head. I cut his head off so that I didn't have to hear the screaming anymore.

Dracco and I went home to rest for a few hours. Dracco still wanted to rest, so I go outside for a while. Instead of seeing the Winx walking on the sidewalk like I usually do, I see a girl looking about my age. Light brown hair, green eyes, red heels, pink shirt, and a red skirt. She asks me "Can you help me? I'm kind of lost." "Where do you need to go?" "I just moved here. I don't know where anything is." "Do you need to go to a certain place?" "Where can I get something to drink?" "The Frutti Music Bar. Follow me."

I showed her to the Frutti Music Bar and she ordered a smoothie. I waited for her to be finished. I asked her "What is your name?" She responded "Flora." "Flora huh? I feel like I have heard that name before. Anyway, my name is Makayla." "Can I see your house?" "Um…what?" "Can I come over and hang out in your house with you?" "We just met but okay." Flora paid Roxy for her smoothie and walked back to my house with me.

I unlocked the door and let Flora walk in first. I said to Flora "I have to do something so you can look around the house if you want." I walked upstairs to tell Dracco that I have someone over so he needs to be in his human form. Flora called someone and told them my address to that they can come and pick her up. Flora said to me "You have a really nice house." "Thanks." We sat down on the couch and Flora asked me "Where are your parents?" "They're on a business trip. They will be out of town for a few days."

"So you just live here by yourself until they get back?" "No, Dracco is the adult when they are gone." "Who is Dracco?" "Dracco is a really good friend. But I like to think of him as a brother." My phone started ringing. "Hello?" "Hi Makayla it's your mother. Your father and I will be out for another week. We found out the trip will be longer. I love you, bye." "Bye." I told Flora "Well I just found out my parents are going to be out of town for another week." "So… they will be gone for 10 days?" "That's right."

We talked and played some video games for a few hours until Flora had to leave. "I have to go. See you tomorrow." "Bye." Flora left and I continued to play video games. Flora transformed back into her regular 17 year old self and started to walk home with the rest of the Winx. Bloom asked "So Flora how was she?" "She was great. But I feel strong negative energy coming from her." Musa asked "What is her name?" "Her name is Makayla." "Did she say anything about anybody named Dracco?" "She said that Dracco is the adult when her parents are gone." "Hmm… I think we need to spend some more time around her."


	5. Passed Out

It was 9:00 and I was watching TV with Dracco. Then I hear knocking on the door. I tell Dracco to transform. I open the door and see it was Flora with another person. "Hi Makayla." "Hi Flora. Is that the girl that works at the Frutti Music Bar?" "Yeah. My name is Roxy." "Hi Roxy." I let Flora and Roxy walk in. "So Roxy, is it your day off?" "Yeah." Flora asks me "Is that Dracco?" "Yeah, that's Dracco." Dracco is watching TV so he doesn't notice Flora or Roxy.

"Hi." Dracco looks over at us and waves. Flora says "Let's go to your room." I walk upstairs and Flora and Roxy follow me. We go in my room and I close the door. "Roxy how old are you?" "I'm 17." "Then how did you and Flora become friends?" "We were talking at the Frutti Music Bar and it just happened. We became friends." Flora suggests "Let's go on a walk." I said "Sure. I'm not used to being in my room unless I have to sleep."

We leave the room and I tell Dracco "Dracco we're going to be out for a while." "I think I should come with you." "That will not necessary. Roxy will make sure everything is fine." We leave and I get a text. I look at it and get a shocked look on my face and almost freak out. "I have to go." Roxy said "Where are you going?" "Doesn't matter. I have to be somewhere. I'll see you later."

The Winx walk up to Flora and Roxy and ask "Where is Makayla?" Flora responds "She said she had to be somewhere and started running." "Where did she go?" "She ran down the street and went into one of those houses." "We have to find her. Let's go Winx."

I run into my friend's house and ask "What's wrong!?" "I need to ask you a question." "What?" "Do you know who Scyther is?" "…" "Well do you?" "If I tell you, will you keep it a secret?" "Yes." "It's me." "… I don't believe you." "You want proof? Here." I transform and she gets a surprised look on her face. "Wow… I thought you were lying." I transform back. "Nope, not lying at all." "This is great. My best friend is Scyther. I will always be protected."

"You will not always be protected. Just most of the time." "Still works for me." "I have to go, bye." "Bye." I leave and walk to Flora and Roxy. "Hey I'm back." Flora asks "Where were you?" "I was at a friend's house. We had to talk about something." "Oh okay." Roxy says "Let's go to the Frutti Music Bar." We walk to the Frutti Music Bar and Roxy's dad comes over to take our order. Flora said "I would like a blueberry blitz please." Roxy says "I would like a fruit salad please." I say "I don't want anything."

All of them look at me and Roxy's dad says "Really? That's fine by me." Flora asks me "Why do you not want anything?" I looked at her and said "I don't feel good." I get up and walk to a trashcan and throw up in it. I use a napkin to wipe any vomit off my mouth and walk over to Flora and Roxy. I say "Sorry, but I think I should just go home." Flora and Roxy look at each other with sad expressions on their faces.

Their expressions change when I suddenly fall to the ground. They both rush over and get help. I wake up in my bed with people staring at me. Dracco quickly gets up and says "Get back! Give her room!" I sit up and Dracco comes over to hug me. "I thought you were never going to wake up!" "I like that you cared about me Dracco. But to be honest with you, you are kind of crushing me." "Sorry." Dracco laughs.

"Who brought me here?" Dracco points to Flora and Roxy. I look at them and say "Thanks." At the same time, they say "You're welcome." Dracco leaves so that I can talk to them. But as Flora and Roxy came over to me, I see 5 people standing behind them. Those 5 people start to walk over to me, and I see it was the Winx. Musa closes the door. I lay back down. Bloom walks over and sits on the bed. "Hey, how are you doing?" "I've felt better."

I immediately sit up and grab my stomach. Tecna gives me a small trashcan and I throw up in it. But instead of vomit, I throw up blood and pass out. All of them come over to me. Tecna scans me and says "She has some kind of virus that I can't identify." Stella says "Maybe it is from one of the monsters." Tecna looks at me and says "You could be right Stella. This virus is not an earth virus, or a virus found in the magic dimension."

I start to wake up and everybody looks at me. I say "I feel a lot better." Tecna said "I researched the virus for some time and found out that the virus is just like a cold. The only part that wasn't like a cold was all the vomiting." "How long was I out?" Bloom said "About 1 hour." "Does Dracco know anything about this?" "No, it's better if he doesn't know." "Okay." I pass out again.

Tecna says "Don't worry guys, the last stage of this virus is passing out to get some energy back. So basically like sleeping." "That's good to know." I wake up. "Wow. I feel great." Dracco comes in and says "Is everything okay in here? Everything is fine?" Bloom said "Everything is fine. I guess we better go. Bye Makayla." "Bye." All of them said bye to me. Bloom said as she left the house "It's good to know that Makayla is okay. But we still need to know if she is Scyther."


	6. Best Friend Injured

I was going on a walk with Flora and Roxy. Flora said "Hey Makayla, do you want to meet my parents?" I thought about it for a moment, then said "Sure. Where do you live?" Flora pointed down the street. We start to walk to Flora's house when I see a monster. I know that Flora and Roxy will know that I am Scyther if I transform. So I say "Let's go." I start to run towards the monster and Flora and Roxy follow me.

I get to the monster and see it is attacking my best friend. "Help!" I try to run to her, but the monster stops me by grabbing my arms and lifts me in the air. "Ha ha ha… you can't help her. Ha ha ha OOF!" I kick the monster in the crotch and he let go of my arms. I run over to her and she hugs me. "Oh my god thank you Makayla! I could have been killed!" Suddenly, I get yanked off of her and go flying. "Oww…" My back hits a pole, and it hurt a lot.

The monster goes after my friend again. I get up and run over to the monster. I dropkick the monster, but he doesn't go down. He pushes me back and I get up again. He punches her and she goes flying backwards, and her back slams into a window. While she falls, her arms and legs get cut severely by broken glass. The monster knows that she will just bleed out and die, so he comes after me.

The monster stops walking when he saw me. He grinned and said "What? Are you upset that your friend is dead? Well I know you." The Winx stand next to Flora and Roxy. I clench my fists and look the monster dead in the eye with an angry look. The monster continues by saying "Oh come on. We all know how you get when you are angry. You destroy everything. You have anger issues. How are you going to calm down?"

"My best friend was the only one who could calm me down. But that can't happen anymore because she is dead. You killed her. YOU killed the only person that could calm be down in any situation. YOU WILL be the one who dies next." Bloom says "Her negative energy is extremely high. We need to find a way to calm her down." Stella said "But how will we do that? The only person that could calm her down is dead."

"We have to try." Flora used her believix powers to try and calm me down. It started to work, but the monster noticed and threw something at Flora, making her stop to dodge the object. I get angry again. The monster said "Yes, get angry. Release all of your anger and destroy everything." He started to walk toward me, and I punched him in the center of his chest. He goes flying backwards and destroys part of a building. All the people run into their homes and lock their doors and shut their windows.

The Winx were the only other people besides me and the monster that were outside. The monster tries to attack, but I dodge and hit him in the center of his chest with my palm to force all of the oxygen out of his lungs (That is a real thing people can do in fights you should try it). The monster grabbed his chest and leaned forward and started breathing for air. I kicked him in the head and he went in the air. I jump up high and grabbed his legs and put my foot on the side of his head as we were going down.

His head got crushed easily. Bloom said "Now!" Flora used her powers to make vines grab me. Musa used calming music to try and calm me down. Bloom walked up to me and said "You need to calm down." I looked straight in her eye and said "I'm not going to calm down. I want to destroy everything." "Makayla…" I look over to my friend and see she is alive, but badly injured. "Let me go!" Bloom looked at Flora and Flora made the vines let me go. I run over to her and say "Come on, we need to get you to a hospital." She doesn't say anything and passes out. But her pulse is normal.

I carry her while I call Dracco. "Hello?" "Dracco meet me at the hospital." "Why? What happened?" "I have no time for questions. But I actually need a ride." "I'll be right there." I stand there for 20 seconds before Dracco pulls up in a SUV. Bloom says "Wait! We want to come too." I said "Fine, just get in." The SUV was really big, so it could fit all of us inside. I sat in the back with my friend. Bloom, Flora, and Roxy were sitting next to us. Aisha, Stella, and Musa were sitting in the middle. Tecna was sitting in the front with Dracco.

"Bloom, at least I think that is your name, can you look in the back and try to find some medical bandages?" Bloom reached back and found some medical bandages. While handing them to me, Bloom said "My name is Bloom." "Thanks Bloom." I wrapped all of her wounds up and told Bloom to put the bandages back. Tecna said "We're here." I am the first one to get out. My friend is still unconscious, so I have to carry her inside. Dracco and the Winx get out and follow me.

I rush in and immediately demand a doctor. "I need a doctor now!" The lady at the desk says "Calm down, you don't need to yell." "I will calm down when I get a doctor!" Dracco and the Winx run in and see that I am yelling at the lady. "Give me a doctor! Or at least a room!" "There is a room available on the 10th floor." "Is there a doctor available?" "Yes." "Send him to my room! Also, what is my room number?" "4."

I run up the stairs, not even thinking to take the elevator. Surprisingly, I don't fall or trip at all. I look for the room while saying "10-4, 10-4" to myself. I find the room and lay my friend in the bed. I hook her up to the machines and go into the hallway. I see Dracco and the Winx in the hall and say "Over here." They come into the room. I ask "Did anyone see a doctor?" Everyone shook their heads no. "No, sorry." Then a doctor walked in. He looked at my friend and did some tests.

He finally said "She will be fine. What is her name?" I looked at him and said "May." The doctor said "May needs to get some rest. You all should leave. We all started to leave. But before I left, I said "Goodbye May."

As we left, Bloom said to Dracco "Go to the car, we will stay here for a few minutes." Dracco nodded and went to the car. Bloom asked me to follow her into a room and I did. The Winx were in the room with me. Bloom asked me "Makayla, we are all friends now and we want to know. Are you Scyther?" I looked at her and said "Yes."

Bloom said "That is all we needed to know. You didn't have to make this so hard. So what will you do now we know that you're Scyther?" "I don't know. Probably do what I usually do or hang out with you guys." Bloom said "I like the second idea better. What do you guys think?" "I also like that idea." "Me too." "That idea sounds great." I said "I think we should get back to the car."

We go back to the car and Bloom, Flora, and Roxy sit next to me. Aisha, Stella, and Musa sit in the middle. Tecna sat in the front with Dracco again. I said "So Dracco…" "What?" "When we get home, would you mind showing these kind ladies what you really look like?" Dracco got a shocked expression on his face and said "You said you were going to do something when they found out!" I looked at him and responded "I said that it is for me to decide what to do if they ever found out."

Once we got to my house, we all went inside. We all looked at Dracco and he transformed into his main form. Bloom said "Wait, when we came here to search the house, no one was here." "I will show you how I was hidden." Dracco opened his body and I stepped in. He closed his body and transformed. He started to walk around to show them. He opened his body and I stepped out. "This is why you couldn't find me when you searched here."

Bloom said "It is really great that we are friends but we have to go." I walked over to Bloom and hugged her. The rest of the Winx joined in on the hug. "Bye." "Bye." The Winx left and I went to bed. I was exhausted. I thought about the Winx and said "We're friends now. They know I am Scyther and will keep that secret." I thought about those words as I fell asleep.


	7. Amnesia

I was in the Love and Pet shop watching the Winx work. Stella says "Makayla can you help me with this?" I walk over to her and she hands me a blow dryer. "Hold this and move it around a few times until I'm done." Stella was grooming a girl's pet and I did what she said and move the blow dryer around. "Thanks Makayla." I go back to where I was until I feel that something is wrong. I look outside and see an explosion.

All the customers run out of the shop with their pets. When everybody leaves, Bloom flips the sign on the shop to 'close.' I transform and go to the explosion by jumping on rooftops. The Winx transform and follow. When we get to the explosion, we see a monster made completely made out of steel. I try to attack it with my scythe, but I didn't even get a scratch on it. The Winx try their spells and it didn't work.

The monster laughs and says "I am steelhead. Your weak attacks cannot defeat me." Stella says out loud "Steelhead? That is such an original name." She says that with sarcasm and that is why I laughed in my head. I put my scythe on the ground and made some signs with my hands while saying "Steel cutter blade." My scythe started to float and glow. The glowing stopped and the scythe landed in my hands. The blade that was once regular metal was now platinum.

Steelhead says "You think just because your weapon got an upgrade you can beat me?" I throw my scythe and it cuts off his right hand. Of course he doesn't bleed because he is made of steel. Steelhead gets a nervous look on his face while I attack his torso. After chipping part of his torso off, I hear Bloom say "Look! That crystal in his torso is his life source!" The Winx attack with their magic, but they can't damage the crystal because there is still some steel in the way. I attack his torso again and get some more steel off.

The Winx try again but Steelhead dodges. I take off my hood and bandages. I say "Bloom I have an idea." She looks at me and I say "Everybody attack me." The Winx get a shocked look on their faces while Flora says "What? Why?" I said "Just do it." All of them hesitated for a few seconds, but then they started attacking me. Stella attacks first by blasting some kind of sphere at me. I hit the sphere and it hits the crystal with perfect accuracy.

"AAGGHH!" Steelhead yelled in pain. The Winx realized what I was trying to do and continued. Attack after attack, Steelhead was still standing, but close to defeat. Steelhead ran towards me and picked me up with his left hand and threw me. The Winx did a convergence spell and I hit it as I was flying through the air. It hit Steelhead's crystal, destroying him instantly. I was flying through the air until my head hit a pole and I blacked out.

I wake up in a place that is unknown to me. I start to open my eyes when someone says "She's awake!" I start to sit up as 6 girls formed around me. One of them said "You shouldn't move too much. You need to rest." She laid me back down. I asked "Where am I?" The red haired girl says "You're in the Love and Pet shop." I asked "Why does my head hurt so much?" The purple haired girl says "You were thrown in the air by a monster and was flying at high velocity. Then your head hit a pole and you passed out."

I asked her "Who are you? In fact, who are all of you?" The blonde one said "Makayla it's us. You don't recognize us?" I looked at her confused and said "No I don't. How do you know my name?" The red haired girl said "Makayla, I think you might have amnesia. Also, since you don't remember, I'm Bloom. This is Stella, Aisha, Flora, Tecna, and Musa. There is also another girl named Roxy." Then the only one I did seem to remember was Dracco. Dracco ran in and said "Where is she!?" he walked upstairs and saw me. He ran over to me and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you are alive!" "I missed you too Dracco. You are hugging me too tight again." Dracco let go. Musa said "So if she has amnesia, how can she remember Dracco?" Tecna said "She has a type of amnesia that might have her not remember people. She remembered Dracco, but not us." Dracco asked "Will she be okay?" Tecna responded "She will be fine. My estimated guess is it will take about a week for her to remember everything."

"Well I have to go. Bye Makayla." Dracco left and Flora handed me a cup. She said "Drink this, it will make you feel better." "Thanks." I drink the liquid and give the cup back to her. I start to fall asleep. Before I fall asleep, I hear the Winx leaving the room and hear customers come in. But I feel like there is someone else in the room with me. I start to open my eyes and see a girl but can't make out who it is.

Then I hear a voice say "Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" I recognized that voice. "Hi Roxy. You didn't wake me at all." Roxy smiled and said "Good. I have something for you." She hands me something. I look at it and see that it's a techno modified game controller. Roxy brings in a TV and a game console. I smile and look at her to say "Thanks Roxy. I love it." Roxy said "I knew you would. Tecna and I made it." "Be sure to thank Tecna on the way out." "Okay."

She sat next to me on the bed and played video games with me for an hour. "I have to go Makayla. Bye." "Bye." A few minutes later, Tecna came upstairs to get something. She looked at me and said "You're welcome." I smiled and went back to playing my game. Eventually I got tired. After I shut off the game, the shop closed and the Winx came upstairs. Bloom said "How are you feeling?" "I'm feeling fine." The Winx were going to go to bed.

Flora asked "Makayla, when is the last time you ate?" I looked at her and said "I don't remember." All I had today was breakfast in the morning, then I came to the Love and Pet shop. Flora made me something and I ate it. I handed her the plate and she went to the kitchen, washed it, and went to bed. I fell asleep after 5 minutes while thinking "Will I ever get my memory back?"


	8. Familiar face

I wanted to do something other than lay in the bed all day, so I was watching the Winx work, but I still stayed close to Bloom. By watching the Winx work, I mean getting ready to open. It was an hour before opening and I asked Bloom "Why are you guys up so early?" Bloom responded "We are just getting ready." Flora said "I have a customer in a few minutes." "Oh okay." A few minutes later, a boy walks in and I feel like there is something familiar about him.

He gives his pet to Flora then looks at me. I immediately recognize him and we both rush over to each other. At the same time, we both say "What are you doing here?" I respond by saying "I had an injury so they are letting me stay here and are taking care of me until I get better." He responds by saying "I have an appointment." The Winx were staring at us. Bloom was starting to walk toward us. Then he punched me in the middle of my chest, then the Winx rushed over to us and tried to break up the fight. But before they reached us, I punched his chest and he fell backwards.

When the Winx got to us, I smirked and said "You didn't think you could beat me did you? You lost again." Bloom and Stella separated me from him and Musa and Tecna separated him from me. Bloom told me to sit in a chair close to her and Stella. The boy sat in a chair close to Musa and Tecna. The only one who was doing work was Flora so we were easily watched. He and I looked at each other straight in the eye for about 2 minutes until Flora was done with his pet. Flora brought his pet to him and he took it.

He left while giving me an angry look. Right after he left, Bloom asked "Who was that boy?" I look at her and say "Just an old friend." Musa said "He didn't seem so friendly to me." I say "Well that's how he is. He likes to get into fights and cause trouble. But he never beat me." "So is that why he lashed out at you?" "Yeah." Everyone got shocked looks on their faces. Flora said "Makayla…your nose." I put my fingers under my nose and look at them to see there is blood. I get a sudden sharp pain in my head and faint. The Winx rush over to me and Bloom picks me up and puts me in my bed.

I wake up some time later and see that there is nobody is in the store. I go downstairs and only find Flora. I walk over to her and ask "Where is everybody?" She looked like she didn't notice me until I talked. She looked at me and said "Sorry. Everybody is at some kind of ultimate dimension of fire. There aren't any plants there and my magic would burn so I didn't go." "Oh okay. So the store isn't open?" "No, the store is closed until they come back." "So what are you going to do?" "Probably take care of you and have fun with you." "When are they coming back?"

Flora thought for a few seconds, then said "Most likely in a few days. I forgot to tell you that I have one customer today." When she finished her sentence, a person walked in. It was the same boy from earlier. He gave his pet to Flora, then saw me again. When he thought I wasn't paying attention to anything because my eyes were closed, he turned Flora so she was facing him, leaned closer to her and whispered "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you will want to be my bitch."

Flora got a worried look on her face. She has to defend herself but could hurt the boy. Even if she tried, the boy is holding her hands above her head. I open my eyes and see him leaning forward to kiss Flora. I run over to him and make him look at me, then I uppercut him. Flora quickly fixed whatever was wrong with his pet and gave it back to him. I looked at him and said "You know what? Why don't you just get out? You can come back when everybody is back." He stuck his tongue out at me and left.

Flora said "You didn't have to do that." I looked at her and responded "Yes I did. He could have done "things" with you. That's what friends are for anyway." I go upstairs and sit on the couch. I lean forward and hold my head. Flora comes upstairs and asks "What's wrong?" Without looking at her, I say "Nothing. My head just hurts." Flora sat next to me on the couch while saying "Well, when you have a head injury, your head will hurt."

I quickly looked at her and asked "What about the nosebleed?" Flora said "That doesn't always happen. But it is not unusual." It was late and we were still on the couch. I was holding my head when Flora said "You will feel better soon." I unintentionally put my arm around Flora and leaned my head on her shoulder. Flora smiled and stroked my hair. I ended up falling asleep until Flora woke me up 5 minutes later.

I went to bed and Flora used her magic to move her bed next to mine if anything happens. We both fell asleep. An hour later, Flora woke up because I started talking in my sleep, but the talking was not normal. "No, get away from me! I don't want you here! Go away!" Flora reached over and started to gently nudge my arm with her hand while saying "Wake up. Come on wake up." While asleep, I was saying "I need to escape. I need to wake up. Wake…up."

I finally woke up and saw Flora looking at me with a worried face. I asked "What? Is there something wrong?" Flora responded "There isn't anything wrong. Just go back to sleep." I went back to sleep and Flora also went back to sleep.


	9. Remember Everything

I was eating breakfast with Flora. I was also really tired. Flora asked "When you are sleeping, what do you usually dream about?" I responded "It's either something that makes me happy or someone or something trying to kill me." I finished breakfast and was going upstairs until I heard Flora say "Makayla, would you like to go somewhere later?" I look at her and say "Where?" "Probably to a movie." "When?" Flora looked at the clock and said "A few minutes." I said "Okay."

I get ready in 2 minutes and went downstairs. Flora asked "Ready?" I nodded. I asked her "What movie are we going to see?" Flora said "A horror movie." "You're not going to tell me?" "Nope, you don't get any details." We got to the movie theater and went inside. Flora said "close your eyes. Don't open them until I tell you." I did what she said and closed my eyes. She guided me to a room and guided me to seats.

Flora said "Sit down." I sat down and she told me to open my eyes. I looked at the screen and said "Unfriended?" Flora said "No, that's the trailer. The movie is The Conjuring." "Wasn't this movie made 2 years ago?" "Yeah." "Then why is the movie theater still showing the movie?" "I guess the movie is good enough to stay in theaters." We watch the movie and I get scared 1 or 2 times.

When we leave the theater, I start to feel sick and we start to walk back to the Love and Pet shop. I walk slow because of the sick feeling. Flora doesn't notice until she is 10 feet in front of me. She turns around and asks "Makayla what's wrong?" I respond "I don't feel good." I walk faster to catch up with Flora. Flora says "We are almost there. Keep going." We get to the Love and Pet shop and I walk slowly on the stairs.

Flora helps me walk up the stairs and to my bed. I lay down and say "Thanks." Flora asked "Can you stand up for just a few seconds?" I stand up and she uses her magic to combine the beds to make 1 king sized bed. I asked "Why did you do that?" "So I can lay next to you to keep you company and to get you anything that you need." I suddenly start to feel better and decide to play video games. I get a controller and start playing Mortal Kombat X.

Flora sat next to me and grabbed a controller. I look at her and ask "You want to play?" Flora responded "I don't usually play video games, but I will if it makes you happy." I smiled and choose versus. I say "I'm good at this game so don't feel bad if you lose." I pick Scorpion as my character, and Flora picks D'vorah. The match starts and I start doing the combos. Flora doesn't know any of the combos so she presses random buttons.

1 win the first round. Both of our super meters are full. She does combos on me and gets my health down to half. I do my x-ray attack and almost get rid of half her health. Flora does her x-ray attack and wins the second round. When the third round starts, I do combos and Flora's super meter fills up. She does combos on me then does her x-ray attack. I use my x-ray attack and both of us have very low health. I do a combo, but she does a breaker and uppercuts me.

Flora says "That was a close match. I can't believe I beat you." I say "I also can't believe you beat me." It was 10:14 and I wanted to go to bed. So I went to bed and 5 minutes later, Flora was laying down to go to sleep. Flora wakes up to me talking in my sleep again. But this time, I wasn't talking, I was crying. Flora uses her magic to calm me down. I stop crying and sleep quietly for the rest of the night.

The next day, Flora and I are downstairs eating breakfast again. Flora asks "Do you remember anything now?" I respond "I only remembered who most of the Winx are. I also remembered that I fight evil." Flora asked "Who do you remember from the Winx?" I look at her and say "Everybody except Bloom. All I can remember is her name." Flora said "That's great, you remember everything except Bloom. When Bloom comes back, you can spend time with her and remember who she is."

A few seconds later, the Winx walk in. I walk towards the stairs, but stop when Stella hugs me tight from behind. "Makayla I missed you so much!" "Why? You were only gone for 2 days." "I still missed you." Stella let go of me and I went upstairs. Bloom asked Flora "How is she doing?" Flora responded "She was doing great until she went to sleep. She also said that she remembers everybody but you."

Bloom says "I will go check on her." Bloom comes upstairs and sits next to me on the couch. Bloom asks "Hey Makayla, how are you feeling?" I look at her and say "I feel fine." Bloom says "Flora told me that you don't remember me. Is that right?" "Yes." "Let's talk for some time and see if you remember me." "Okay." So we talk about some things and even go to places like the Frutti Music Bar and the park.

Then we eventually came home and it was night. The Winx and I went upstairs to go to sleep. The Winx wake up because this time I am yelling in my sleep. The Winx come over to my bed. "You don't understand! He is going to kill me! Just don't look at his face. I need a place to hide! Does anyone know where I can hide!?" Bloom says "It's going to be okay. Just wake up." "Who is talking to me?" "It's me, Bloom. Wake up."

I try to wake up, but can't because he just keeps chasing me. I can't hurt him, but I could make him kill himself. I make a trap and wait for him to arrive. He immediately shows up. He thinks he has me until he walks into a trap. He falls into a pit of spikes, then gets incinerated. I wake up and hug Bloom. Bloom hugs me back and asks "Do you remember?" I responded "Yes. I remember who you are and remember everything else."

"That's great. You remember everything now and we can have fun again." The Winx went back to sleep and so did I.


End file.
